


Dry Heat

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [39]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry, dry, heat - Freeform, poem, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Haiku on dry heat.
Series: Haiku [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 1





	Dry Heat

Sunshiny sand dunes  
A little, intense dry stings  
enjoying the heat


End file.
